The New Girl: An Angelo Rules Fanfiction
by Vanessa1288
Summary: There is a new girl at school and Sherwood falls for her... literally! Can Lola and Angelo's efforts help him win her love or will she shoot him down before he lands? Rated T because I'm paranoid! R&R please!


The New Girl

It was like any other normal day really. Angelo, Sherwood and Lola were being mercilessly pummelled by spit balls courtesy of McNetty. In his attempt to dodge the flying balls of spitty paper, Sherwood accidentally bumped into a girl who just stepped out of a car he had never seen before. The result was a sickening thud when one body crashed into another and fell to the ground.

"Oh... Sorry I didn't see you there." Said Sherwood getting up and offering the girl he knocked down a hand.

"It's hard to watch where you are going and dodge spit balls at the same time." "No worries it's okay." Said the girl.

Sherwood looked up at the girl and felt his heart twist up. She was an African-American, like Sherwood, same height as him if not half an inch taller. It was hard to tell because of her thick wavy pitch black hair which was flowing down to her waist and deep chocolate coloured brown eyes that Sherwood felt he could stare in forever. She was wearing a sky blue dress with spaghetti straps that stopped two inches above the knee and black legging that stopped above her ankles. She had a pink ribbon around her waist and a matching pink headband. She wore black and white sneakers.

"Uhh, m-my n-name's S-Sherwood" Sherwood said as soon as he stopped staring.

"I'm Vanessa Johnson, a new student. Would you mind showing me around? I'm supposed to be in Mr. Foot's class and I have no idea where that is." Vanessa said.

" Sure. I'm in his class too along with my two best friends. Oh here they come now." Said Sherwood just as Lola and Angelo came running wiping spitballs off themselves.

"Hey Sher, are you okay we saw that nasty wipeout. Looked painful. Who's this?" Angelo asked glancing in Vanessa's direction.

" This is Vanessa, a new student, she's in Mr. Foot's class with us. Vanessa, I'd like to introduce Lola and Angelo my two best friends" Sherwood said gesturing from person to person.

" Nice to meet you." Lola and Angelo said in unison.

"Same here." Vanessa replied.

All of a sudden the bell rang. "Come on we gotta get to class." Sherwood said grabbing Vanessa's hand and leading her towards that classroom. Vanessa glanced down at their joined hands then back at Sherwood then blushed. She should of pulled her hand away but this felt... nice. When they reached the class everyone took their usual seats Angelo and Lola next to each other and Sherwood behind them next to an empty seat, the only empty seat. He let go of Vanessa's hand when the were in front of the door blushing. Vanessa walked up to Mr. Foot and gave him a note. After a few seconds of reading, Foot addressed the class,

" Class, this is Vanessa a new student from Waterville, Maine. I hope you all will treat her nicely." He said.

"Hi." Vanessa said shyly.

"Okay Vanessa you can take the empty seat next to Sherwood that will be your permanent seat for the rest of the grade."

Vanessa walked along the aisle and took her seat next to Sherwood. She smiled shyly at him. He smiled back nervously, "She is so pretty." Sherwood thought.

" I guess we are classmates now huh Sher." Vanessa said " I hope you can show me the ropes."

" Yea I'm sure the smartest kid in the entire grade can." Sher boasted.

" Oh so you're the smartest kid in the grade?" Vanessa asked.

"Yup,"

Before their conversation Foot announced that they were going to have a pop quiz. This of course was greeted by a chorus of groans. "Vanessa you may be excused from the test seeing as you are a new student." Mr. Foot said.

"No thank you I would like to take the quiz. I'm always up for a challenge." Vanessa said. Sherwood gave her a look of complete shock. Vanessa shrugged.

"Okay then class, you have exactly 1 hour to finish this test. You may begin now."

_One hour of mind numbing writing later._

" That has got to be be the hardest History test ever." Sherwood said pulling his hair.

"Agreed" Lola and Angelo said.

" I think it was pretty easy. A bit tricky but after the initial simplification being able to deduce the ulterior meaning behind each querey it was quite... entertaining" Vanessa said.

Sherwood, who was leading the group, stopped walking causing both Angelo and Lola to bump into him. "You think it was... entertaining?! That was the hardest test I'd ever laid eyes on. I'm not even sure if I'll pass and your basically calling it fun?!" Sherwood said turning towards Vanessa.

She just shrugged and responded by saying," Yeah I'm a bit of a nerd so this wasn't so bad." Then she walked ahead of the baffled gang to their next class.

...

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful aside from the many spit ball wars raged against Manetti during recess as revenge from earlier on during the day which the gang won.

It was the end of the day and the quartet were standing under the tree in the middle of the courtyard.

"Okay guys, any plans for tonight?" Angelo asked.

The answers were all the same; No, too much homework.

"Hey Lola," Vanessa whispered "I hear you live on my street. How about we have a sleepover at your house? To get to know each other better?"

"Sure Vanessa. Just come by at 7." Lola whispered back. "We'll have lots of fun."

The girls started giggling earning them confused glares from the buys.

"What are you two planning?" Angelo asked.

"Lola and I are planning a sleepover at her house. You know being the only girls in the group and all." Vanessa said.

"Oh, well you girls have fun." Sherwood said.

HONK! HONK!

A red minivan pulled up next to the gang. The driver's window rolled down and a woman who looked a lot like Vanessa stuck her head out.

"Vanessa, sweetheart, are you ready to go? Oh, who are they? Did you make new friends already dear?" she said.

"Yes Mom. This is Lola, Angelo and Sherwood." Vanessa said gesturing to her friends.

She grabbed her backpack and jumped into the car. She rolled down her window and stuck out her hand to wave to her friends who waved back.

Sherwood waved until her car was out of site then he stopped waving but continued to stare in the car's direction as though in a daze only to be snapped out of by Angelo shaking him by his shoulders.

"Who? What?" Sherwood said.

"Sher, are you okay? You seem a little out of it? What were you looking at anyway?" Angelo asked looking in the direction Sherwood was.

" I know what's wrong with him Angelo. He's got a crush on Vanessa." Lola said excitedly.

Sherwood only blushed and stared at his feet in response.

"Don't worry dude, I'll put in a good word for you during our slumber party." Lola said.

Angelo slapped him on the back so hard Sherwood stumbled a little bit," I'll come up with a plan to make sure she falls for you Sherwood. It'll be foolproof." Angelo said confidently.

"Thanks guys." Sherwood said.

Then the trio grabbed their bikes and rode towards their homes.


End file.
